It's a Date!
by Codywolf
Summary: Rex is on a mission....this is not good. What does it have to do with a group of digruntled clones, a very amused Cody, and a certian unsuspecting padiwan? That is a very good question.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…….

"Cody, you have to meet this girl, she is amazing!" Rex pleaded. Cody ignored him, making one final pass with the cloth in his hand over his blaster before placing the blaster on his desk. "Come on, Codes! When was the last time you had a week, a full week, on Courasant and didn't go on a date!"

"Last time I checked, never," Cody smirked as Rex's face turned to horror.

"What?!?! You can't be serious. You've never been on a date?!?!"

"Some of us, Rex, don't need to "get happy in bed" to feel our lives are completed. I am perfectly happy with just my blaster and my job," Cody shook his head.

"No you're not!"

"Why do you think that?"

"You make the rest of our lives miserable!"

"I only do that because I enjoy other people's pain. Plus, a commander can't be "nice", that's just not right."

"Come on, just one date!"

Cody sighed," No, Rex, not happening."

"I will win, Codes. Before we leave, you will have gone on a date," Rex stood.

"Have fun with that, Rex," Cody chuckled, opening a folder.

"I will," Rex growled as he left. He was still brooding as he entered the mess hall and his friends noticed.

"Guys, we should go," Meds hissed urgently.

"Why?" Boomer looked up from showing the others his newest tattoo.

"Oh, no, guys, let's go," Odds saw what Meds saw.

"Too late," Chopper growled as Rex made his way over. "He has the look."

"Boys, I need your help", Rex smiled evilly at them.

"Please, no!" Echo pleaded. Rex gave him a funny look before turning to the others.

"I need you guys to…"


	2. Chapter 2: Scheming

*Later that day*

"Hey, bossman!" Trigger saluted Cody, coming to stand by him as Cody looked over some equipment.

"Hello, Trigger," Cody raised an eyebrow at the gun-happy clone. It was well known that Trigger did not like the management, which included his superior officers and made it his single purpose in life to ruin Cody's. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what I can do for you, sir," Trigger beamed. "What cha doin' tonight, cap?"

"Paperwork, cleaning my gun and more paperwork, like usual," Cody frowned. Something was going on and he didn't like the feeling he was getting.

"You need to change that up, boss, you're gonna burn yourself out. Hey, I know these girls and I think you would really like them. Let me just make a quick call…"

"No, Trigger, I already told Rex I don't date. I'm too busy for dates keeping you guys happy and alive, or on your part, shooting," Cody growled, pushing past Trigger. He made it to the door before it hit him and he turned around. "Tell Rex to get off my case before I court marshal him!"

"Yes, sir!" Trigger nodded. "Hey, I know this girl who gives the most amazing backrubs. You really look like you…"

"Shut up before I take you blaster away!" Cody growled, leaving. Trigger sighed happily. Mission accomplished.

*^*^*

"Echo, get over here!" a voice hissed and the rookie looked around, trying to see the speaker behind the voice."Over here, in the doorway!" Echo turned and smiled. Odds was poking his head out of the doorway. Then he frowned and glanced down the hallway, where the commander was talking into his com. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Don't even think about it," Meds grabbed Echo and dragged him into the room.

"Oh, come on! It was the perfect moment! I have been rehearsing all day!" Echo complained as Odds closed the door.

"No, it wasn't. Trigger tried a couple hours ago and Cody is on to Rex's plan, so we're making our own," Meds nodded to Odds.

"Whatever is said in here you can't repeat to any of the others, not even Cody, got it?" Odds growled.

"Clear as a whistle," Echo nodded. The others smiled; they knew how to use Echo. All he wanted to do was please Cody or make his life better. Of course, Cody was as protective of Echo as a papa bear, so if he found out, they would all be dead.

"Ok, we need your help. Rex is going about this all wrong," Meds took over. "Cody won't go out with just any girl; she needs to be just right. Maybe someone he knows that he's been crushing on or something."

"Well, he does talk to Ahsoka a lot, even calls her to talk about nothing, so maybe her?" Echo glanced between the two, wondering why they were smiling so evilly.


	3. Chapter 3:Phase 1

"Hey, Codes!" Odds ran up to Cody.

Cody glanced at him, a little uneasy. For the past day and a half, random men out of his unit had been coming up to him and offering him dates or girls, "Can I help you?"

"Actually, yes," Odds leaned against the wall in front of Cody, stopping him. "I think there's something wrong with Echo."

"What do you mean?" Odds caught a hint of concern in Cody's eyes.

"Well, he's been acting kind've funny. He's started wearing this weird smelling stuff and he didn't come play cards with us last night and when I asked why, he told me to mind my own business," Odds feigned concern.

"It's probably nothing," no matter hard he tried, Cody didn't sound as confident as he tried to be.

"I don't know, this isn't the first time he's done it. It's just that this time, he came back smelling…funny," Odds said that last word in a whisper.

"Well….. Maybe I'll talk to him," Cody frowned, obviously deep in thought as he started to move past Odds. "Actually, I wasn't doing anything tonight. Why don't you guys come up to my suite? I'll see if any of the Jedi can come over and we'll make it interesting."

"Sounds like fun. I'll get some of the guys together and we'll come over. What time?"

"I'll be up there for the rest of the day, so anytime," Cody nodded.

"See ya then, boss," Odds called as Cody left. He smiled and snuck after Cody. He'd gone around the corner and stopped, pulling out his com.

"Hey, Ahsoka, what are you doing tonight?" Cody's voice changed and Odds looked around the corner. Cody looked a little nervous.

"Nothing, why?" Ahsoka's voice was faint, Odds could barely hear it.

"Well, some of the guys are coming over to help me with Echo problems and I was wondering you wanted to join us?"

"So he was seeing someone?"

"That's what Odds and the other's think," Cody shifted from foot to foot.

"Sure, I'd love to come. I'll see if Anakin or Obi-wan can come, but I think they have meetings till really late," something changed in Ahsoka's voice and Odds' mission was complete. He snuck off back down the hall, pulling out his commlink.

"I got the info. Head over to the commander's quarters. I'll see you there," Odds' smile grew. Take that, Rex.


	4. Chapter 4:Phase 2

Echo peered round the corner as Meds knocked on the door. No sign of Odds yet.

"Calm down, Echo. He's not gonna eat you or anything," Meds nudged Echo.

"Some days I wish he would," Echo grumbled. Why had he agreed to this? He was lying to his commander, the one person in the world who didn't see him for the first time and think idiot. He was going to die a slow and painful death for this one, he knew it.

"Relax, he won't find out, kid," Odds clapped Echo on the shoulder as he came up behind him. "And if he does, he'll just kill me and Meds."

A click could be heard and Cody opened the door, a slight look of hope in his eyes that quickly faded when he saw who was there, "Hey, boys. Come on in."

"Thanks, sir. Nice place you got," Meds said in awe. Cody's office was quite bland, very few items in the room other than what was needed, but this was something completely else. The tones were very relaxing, with modern looking furniture. Not to mention the tech he had everywhere. The latest holoscreen, amazing sound system playing one the squads favorite bands that none of them knew Cody listened to, computers in a back room, obviously his other office. He led them into the living room, where a table had been set up for sabacc.

"You just set this up?" Meds sat down, amazed.

"No, some of the other officers and I have sabacc nights and each night we go to someone else's quarters. Last night was my turn," Cody shrugged as he poured drinks. A chime rang and Cody set down the bottle. "That must be Ahsoka." He quickly left.

Odds glanced at the others and they smiled evilly, "We are so gonna win."

"You remember the plan, Echo?" Meds turned to the younger clone.

"Yup, I remember," Echo answered sulkily.

"Hey, remember, this is for the commander's own good." Odds took a sip from the glass Cody had set in front of him.

"Ok, who's ready to lose some credits," Ahsoka beamed as she entered the room.

"I thought we were just playing for fun," Cody frowned as he followed, taking a seat.

"We are, but I want to make it interesting," Ahsoka smirked as she sat.

"How about this. Losers have to pay for the winner and one other to go out to eat," Meds shrugged.

"And it can't be the same sex," Echo piped up.

"Rex send you boys to do this?" Cody eyed his men suspiciously.

"Sir, we have four days left of vacation. I plan on winning," Odds smiled evilly.

"Really? You think you can beat lover boy over there?" Meds jabbed his thumb at Echo, who blushed slightly.

"W-what are y-you talking 'bout?" Echo stammered.

"Echo, we need to talk. Odds, get it set up, we'll be back in a few," Cody stood, beckoning Echo into the back room. As he left, Echo glanced at the others, a look of pure begging on his face. Odds just smiled widely, Ahsoka winked and Meds ignored him. Cody led him into the back room, leaning against is desk, nodding to the only chair. "You fellow squad members are worried about you, Echo."

"W-why?" Echo asked softly.

"They seem to be under the impression that you are seeing someone. Is that true?"

"Ummm…." Echo looked away from Cody. "Maybe."

"Look. It's alright, Echo, I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure you're making the right decisions. We don't need another Trigger episode because you were misinformed," Cody rested a hand on Echo's shoulder. Echo shivered, he remembered what had happened. Right now, there were two little boys running around out there somewhere who kind've looked like Trigger. "Where did you meet her?"

"The one time we were here for a couple days when I went to the bar with a couple of the guys," Echo looked really hard at his hands. "She's the senator for Ord Mantells's aide."

"I figured it was her," Cody stood. "Just be smart and don't make me talk to you again about it, ok? I don't need to give you my hour long speech on where babies come from?"

"No, sir," Echo's eyes grew wide, throwing up his hands.

"Good. Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting for too long," Cody made his way out of the room. Echo took a deep breathe and followed, feeling really awkward. The others gave him sympathetic looks as he sat down and odds mouthed "tell me later" from across the table. Echo shivered, that was scarier than taking on Dooku and Ventress by himself.

"Okay, let's get this game going," Cody hit a button. Odds and Meds high-five under the table. Their plan was going perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5:Phase 3

"Ok, this is it, guys. We're down to the last two. Odds and Cody and the pot. Who wants it more?" Meds commentated to the other two as the last two players got their final cards. Odds smiled, he had this one in the pot, no pun intended. Cody frowned, briefly glancing across the table before looking back down at his hand. "Ok, folks, let's see 'em."

Odds smiled and laid down his hand,"22, beat that, boss."

Cody's frown deepened and he laid his hand down. Everyone just stared at the hand, amazed.

"An Idiot's Array!" Echo said in awe. "You won!"

"Thank you, Echo," Cody stood, stretching. He tried to look happy, but the others could see that he was nervous. "What time is it?"

"The night's still young, bossman," Meds beamed. "Who you takin' out?"

"No one. I don't do dates," Cody growled.

"Boss, it's not a date, it could be purely business. You just gotta get the girl food," Odds scoffed.

"Hey, I got it!" Echo hoped in. "Don't you and Ahsoka have to go over some battle plans? Why don't you two get together, say here, and go over the plans and order in!"

"I'm all for it," Ahsoka smiled at Cody.

"Well, it would save us time," Cody frowned.

"And you wouldn't be on a date, so Rex couldn't win," Meds added.

"Come over the same time tomorrow, Ahsoka?" Cody sighed, giving in.

"Yes!" Echo and Meds high-fived. Odds just smiled.

"Sure. I'll stop and pick up the food on my way over," Ahsoka's smile grew.

"Well, I'm beat. Come on guys, I still have to make rounds, so let's go," Odds stood, stretching, faking a yawn.

"Same here. Come on, Echo," Meds nodded to Cody before leading the way out of the room.

"Need any help cleaning up?" Ahsoka moved over to by Cody.

"Nah, you get going. I'll see you tomorrow," Cody nodded.

"See you then," Ahsoka whispered, giving Cody a quick hug before following the others. Cody sat back down in his chair, a small smile coming to his face.


	6. Chapter 6:Mission Complete

"Where's Cody?" Rex fumed as he paced back and forth outside of Cody's office. It was already midday and Cody had not showed up, which was odd. He was normally here before even the cleaner droids turned on.

Odds just sighed, winking as Meds and Echo," Ever think he could have a social life, Rex?"

"He doesn't! I know he doesn't have a girlfriend and he didn't go out last night," Rex growled.

"How would you know?" Meds raised an eyebrow. Their whole plan could be ruined if he knew about Ahsoka.

"I followed him back from here last night when he came back for some work. He never left and no one ever came out," Rex did look tired.

"Well, maybe something came up. Why are you so stressed?" Echo frowned, feigning ignorance.

"Don't you remember!?!? We have only two days left!" Rex faced Echo, livid.

"Calm down, Rex," a cold voice called and they all turned to see Cody coming towards them, looking pissed. Odds glanced at Meds, his face mirroring how he felt. It must not have gone well last night for him to be so pissed. " What have I told you about threatening my men, Captain?"

"I wasn't threatening him!" Rex threw up his hands, then turned to glare at Cody. "Where were you?"

"I was occupied. Now, what is the matter?" Cody stopped short of them, glaring through steely brown eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you were doing something tonight. Some of the other officers and I are going to the officer's bar and we were wondering..."

"No, Rex, I've got other plans for tonight. Now, if you will move away from my door," Cody pushed by Rex and unlocked his door. The others' hearts lifted a little, there was still hope.

"What are you doing? IS there a girl involved?" Rex brightened slightly.

"Ahsoka has invited me to the temple tonight. Obi-wan is having a little dinner and asked her to invite me last night since we had to go over battle plans anyway."

"When was she over?" Rex's frown returned.

"Yesterday afternoon," Cody opened his door. "Odds, Meds, and Echo, please come in here. Good day, Rex."

Odds winked at Rex as he passed. Rex only stood there as the door closed, dumbfounded. Cody turned to them, leaning against his desk and crossed his arms," I know what you boys did."

"What do you mean?" Odds tried to look confused.

"You set me and Ahsoka up and I didn't realize it until late last night. And no, I won't go into details, but we are going out again tonight," Cody smiled, actually smiled at them. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about."

Odds shifted, trying not to smile, "What is it?"

"You used Echo," Cody's voice turned cold again.

"No they didn't! I volunteered!" Echo moved in front of Cody.

"Echo, I'm glad you're trying to protect them, but this must be done," Cody moved Echo out of the way and came to stand in front of Odds and Meds. "You used Echo and you know how I feel on that subject."

They nodded, fear showing in their eyes.

"Now, normally I would punish you. I was thinking cleaning all of the transports or maybe fixing the refresher on the third floor or maybe sitting out on the next mission," Cody smiled at the looks of horror on their faces. "But not this time. You boys had his back the entire time and for that I thank you. I don't need to go any deeper. Now get going before Rex pees himself. And if any of this gets out, you are all dead, no matter how much I like you. I don't need the others thinking I'm nice."

"Yes, sir!" Odds and Meds high-fived. They threw their arms around Echo and left, slipping past a fuming Rex.

"Rex, don't you have rookies to terrorize or something?" Cody called as he sat down, opening a file. Cody's smile grew as he listened to Rex stomp away. He loved annoying Rex almost as much as Odds.


	7. Epilogue

A few months later…

Odds smiled as he, Meds, and Echo sat lounging in the officer's lounge. Life was good, he had good friends who were always there for him, Rex was royally pissed and Cody was truly happy at the moment. Rex sat not far from them, glaring at the holoscreen. He had been totally annoyed when he had found out what they had done, even threatened to kill them but Cody had stepped in and threatened to court marshal him.

Echo and Meds sat on either side of him, talking animatedly about the game on the holoscreen. Echo had grown up quite a bit under the ever watchful of Cody and the aid of himself and Meds. He was more confident in himself and was more outspoken. Like the other day when they had come upon a couple of guys who were badmouthing Cody. Odds and Meds were gonna do something about it, clenching fists and get into battle mode, when Echo had walked right up to the guys. He'd asked them if they thought they could handle doing whatever it was that Cody did, reciting this huge long list. When the one had threatened to snap his neck, Echo had laid him flat in one punch and asked who was next. Needless to say, no one had said anything bad about Cody around any of them for awhile.

Of course, the big news on campus right now was that a peace treaty was being negotiated between the Separatists and what was left of the senate after Palpatine's little group had been discovered. The Jedi were also there as mediator's. The other headline was that a certain commander and a certain Jedi, who was a newly made Knight, were getting engaged. No one had ever thought their own commander would ever be in love with anything other than his blaster and his job.

Not far away, Cody and Ahsoka sat, Cody's arm around Ahsoka as they talked softly, Ahsoka holding a datapad. Yup, they had done it, they had gotten Cody to date someone, but none of them would've guessed it would lead to them getting married. Well, some things happen and some things don't, like Rex having a steady relationship.

Odds smile grew; life could not get any better.

"Hey, Odds, I need to ask you something," Echo shifted uncomfortably to face the other two. "It's about a girl…"

Ok, maybe life could.


	8. A Note from the Author

Hey Everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know that this story is completed, if you didn't guess when the title of the last chapter was epilogue. Also, I would like to say thank you to all of you who have read and/or reviewed any of my stories, because obviously if you're reading this, you've read this story. I love logging in and reading all the reviews, especially when I'm having a somewhat crappy day.

So, I'll try to come up with a new story pretty soon, but that can be somewhat difficult, especially with it being the end of the school year and all. If anyone has any ideas, please send me a message or something.

Again, I say thank you to all of you, especially those I have fondly dubbed my stalkers when I tell my friends about it.

Sincerely,

Codywolf


End file.
